warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is the second Cartoon Cartoon, created by animator Van Partible for Cartoon Network. The series stars a muscular beefcake man named Johnny Bravo who dons a pompadour hairstyle and an Elvis Presley-like voice and has a forward, womanizing personality. Plots typically revolve around him trying to get a woman that he has targeted throughout the episode to fall in love with him. He is often beaten up or stunned by his target or companions, or is ditched by them in the end. The series was originally part of a series of shorts on Cartoon Network's animation showcase series World Premiere Toons. The popularity of the shorts led to the network commissioning a full series for the show, which premiered on July 7, 1997. The series was renewed for multiple following seasons and ended its official run on August 27, 2004. A spin-off of the series, JBVO, was unsuccessful and ran for one season. A television movie titled Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood was made and aired in India in 2009, and in August 2010 in the United Kingdom. A 70-minute movie with the same title aired in Australia on November 20, 2011. Johnny Bravo has received generally positive reviews from critics and is now regarded as a classic Cartoon Network series. The title character is considered "iconic", and his catchphrases are relatively common in popular culture. Many of the writers and directors on the series went on to become famous for their own projects, including Seth MacFarlane (Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show) and Butch Hartman (The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom and T.U.F.F. Puppy). american animated series created by Van Partible. It aired on Cartoon Network from 1997-2004. It was first broadcast as a Cartoon Cartoon in 1995. Characters Johnny Bravo (voiced by Jeff Bennett) — Jonathan "Johnny" Bravo is the main protagonist of the series. Johnny has the looks of James Dean and sounds like Elvis Presley. He is incredibly super muscular, narcissistic and dim-witted, traits, that lead to a severe incorrigible inability to attract women, becoming a running gag throughout the series. He can also be interpreted as a male representation of the "dumb blonde." One notable exception to this was that, during Cartoon Network's 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Award Show Spectacular Live in Stereo, during, which Johnny served as the host and was very witty and suave. The character is memorable for his incredibly quick movements (usually done while trying to impress women), which were accompanied by the distinctive sound effect of a bullwhip crack, often flexing his muscles in a bodybuilder fashion. Johnny's catch phrase is "She wants me!" after women beat him up for refusing to leave them alone. He dresses in an oversized black muscle shirt and very small jeans based on one of creator Van Partible's clothes. Though the name "Johnny Bravo" dates back to an episode of The Cheyenne Show, Van Partible stated in an interview for Cartoon Network that he also derived the name from his full given name, "Efrem Giovanni Bravo Partible. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Bunny Bravo (voiced by Brenda Vaccaro) Bunny (better known as "Mama" by Johnny) is Johnny's excitable mother. * Bunny has had a lively past and sometimes reveals a surprising hidden talent. * The show's original format portrays her as a calm, nurturing woman, but was made into a louder, more extroverted character once the show was retooled. She's very dedicated to her son, but as a result of her awareness of his low intellect and womanizer attitude, does not always treat him and his problems seriously. Bunny hopes that Johnny will find that special someone he's been looking for. Bunny is mostly referred in the show as Momma by Johnny, who pronounces it in an Elvis-esque manner. She is voiced by Brenda Vaccaro. Suzy (voiced by Mae Whitman) — Suzy is a little red-haired Scottish girl (10-years-old) from the neighborhood (often called "Little Neighbor girl" by Johnny) who is very cunning and talkative. In many episodes she is shown to have a major crush on Johnny. Her parents were never shown, but she is often shown to be related to big time celebrities. She also has a crush on an 8-year-old Mexican-American country music singer Lonnie Dash. For example, it was revealed in an episode about her birthday that Farrah Fawcett is her cousin. In the early series, Suzy was more of a cute-type character with a round head and in the retooled series, she is thin-looking and more grown up. Carl Chryniszzswics (voiced by Tom Kenny) — Carl Chryniszzswics is the main antagonist of the series. He is a local genius and Caucasian geek, who is very intelligent, but somewhat eccentric and timid. He was introduced after the show's retooling following at the end of the first season, and seems to be Johnny's only friend, although Johnny often denies that. Carl sometimes uses Johnny for his experiments' sake, and used to make fun of him in high school, as Carl was much taller than Johnny at the time, which is why Johnny acts rudely to Carl and refuses to be his friend. Carl really likes Johnny and continues to hang out with him, even after all the mean things Johnny does to him and says about him. Carl remained in the show after the return to the original style, but was relegated to smaller roles. Pops (voiced by Larry Drake) — Pops is the greedy owner of a local chili restaurant who could be considered as Johnny's substitute father. He often gives fatherly tips and advice to Johnny; however, his advice often turns out to be useless, sometimes provoking trouble for Johnny. His diner's chili is made from rather suspicious ingredients and he serves food made from many animals, such as possums, pandas, cougars, seals, horses, and bald eagles. Like Carl, Pops was introduced in Season Two after the show's drastic retooling and remained even after the return to the original format, although he was relegated to brief cameo roles. Master Hamma (voiced by Brian Tochi) — Master Hamma is a Japanese martial arts instructor. Johnny has taken, and failed, several of his martial arts classes. Like Carl and Pops, Master Hamma was introduced after the series was retooled. Donny Osmond (voiced by himself) — Donny is a character who was often used as a minor, laughingly useless character in some key episodes. He is seen as cheery and extremely optimistic to the point of foolishness. This personality is a stark contrast to often very serious Johnny, thus causing tension between himself and Donny. In his first appearance he was Johnny's nanny. Donny only appeared in the show's original format, limiting his appearances to seasons one and four. Jungle Boy (voiced by Cody Dorkin) - Jungle Boy is a little boy with incredible strength who lived in the jungle with talking animals. His appearances on the series were short lived and he appeared only in season 1 episodes. Lonnie Dash (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - Lonnie Dash is an 8-year-old Mexican-American country singer and a guitarist. He was also Suzy's favorite celebrity. He was skinny and has black curly hair. He also has a Mexican father and an African-American mother. He was a young Hispanic boy parody of Johnny Cash. In the 1997 music video, Lonnie Dash sings "I Wish, You're Fine"; a parody of I Walk The Line. Broadcast History USA Cartoon Network (1997-2004) Notes References External Links Category:Johnny Bravo Category:1990s television series Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:WarnerMedia shows Category:Spin-off Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:2000s television series Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Animated shows Category:Animated television series Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang shows Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:Tooncast Category:1997 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings